My Daughter
by MidnightPatronus1216
Summary: Harry James Potter is 53 years old with 13 amazing grandchildren. He just can't seem to get them straight. Just a little fluff, mostly father/daughter. Really cute... R&R please!


**Disclaimer: All original characters belong to JK Rowling but some of them are mine!**

**A/N: Just a little fluff. Mostly father/daughter fluff. Cute one-shot. My first of many. R&R please!**

"Gin, how do you get this straight?" Harry Potter, 53, the boy-who-lived isn't just a boy anymore. He's the proud father of 3, godfather (but basically father, though he could never replace Remus) of Teddy, and the proud grandfather of 13 wonderful grandkids. Yup, Harry Potter's life had never been better.

"Honestly Harry, it isn't that hard. We have 4 kids, Teddy, James, Al, and Lil. Got that?" Ginny Potter, 52, has never been happier. She loves her family. But her arrogant prat of a husband, just can't seem to get the names straight.

Harry nodded, indicating her to go on.

"Alright, Teddy married Victoire and they have 2 kids; Remus Harry and Gabrielle Nymphadora. James and Alice have Harry Neville, Hannah Ginerva, Lily Angel, and Sirius Albus. Al and Angel have a reasonable family, Adrian James and Anne Lily." Ginny continued, "Still they are a sweet couple." She added as an afterthought.

Harry merely chuckled at his wife. "Go on, dear. I wouldn't dare forget our youngest."

Ginny giggled, "Oh no, how could anyone forget Lily Potter? Oh wait, Malfoy. Damn, I'm still getting used to that. I barely believed her when she told me she was in love with that Malfoy spawn. I honestly didn't think him to be such a gentleman."

Harry remembered too clearly…

**~Flashback~**

"Mum! Dad!"

'There's my little girl,' Harry thought then reminded himself that she wasn't that little baby he held in his hands all those years ago. No, Lily Luna Potter was a beautiful woman at 5'7" she made all the guys stare. Harry silently cursed any boy who so much as glimpsed at his daughter.

"Mummy, Daddy, I have extremely important news. But first, can I please have someone special visit me this summer! Oh pretty please Dad!"

Harry could never say no to Lily Luna, no she was Daddy's little princess. In fact, she was the Potter Princess, Gryffindor's Queen. She was smarter than her cousin Rose, an amazing Quidditch player. Yes, Lily Luna was the envy of every girl and the dream of every boy.

"Sure Pumpkin, who's it going to be?" Harry agreed.

"Oh you'll see Daddy, but I can't tell you the news till tomorrow. Okay, Dad?" Lily asked, pulling out her sweet voice.

Harry chuckled, "Alright Sweet Pea"

The next day Harry found his daughter with Draco Malfoy's son! Imagine his surprise after seeing his daughter with his sworn enemy!

"LILY LUNA POTTER! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Harry yelled.

Lily responded calmly, as if she was anticipating this. "Dad, meet my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy."

~End Flashback~

"Harry? Harry, darling, are you lost in your thoughts again?" Ginny chuckled.

Harry sighed, "They're growing up so fast, Gin."

Ginny's smile softened, "I know Harry, would you like to finish up your princess's family?"

Harry smirked, "Oh, Ginerva, I would be honored to complete her royal highness's family."

Ginny swatted Harry's arm and told him to continue.

"Alright Gin, tell me if I get this wrong," Harry smirked, "Her royal highness, Lily Luna Potter, married the arrogant toerag of Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy." At this Ginny smacked Harry upside the head and told him to continue. Harry had grown to accept his son-in-law, but loved to make fun of him.

"Soon the beautiful Lily Luna Potter became Lily Luna Malfoy and started a family of her own. She had the brilliant Drake Harrison, named after me, his charming grandfather, and his other grandfather who is ignorant. The beautiful Toralynn Ginerva, who looks just like her mom and maternal grandmother. Lovely darling she is. James Albus, and her trouble-making twins, Renee Alice and Rylee Angel." Harry finished dramatically.

Ginny laughed and clapped along.

Harry plopped down beside his wife and they cuddled in front of the fire, lost in their thoughts.

After a while, "Harry," Ginny whispered.

"Hmmm?" Harry absent-mindedly responded.

"Why didn't you just look at the enchanted family tree, Harry?" Ginny inquired.

"Because I wouldn't get to hear your beautiful voice, love. Also because it's always fun to make you frustrated." Harry responded, stifling back a laugh.

Ginny grew a terrible shade of red that did nothing for her hair, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! I SWEAR, YOU ARE GOING TO CAUSE ME AN EARLY DEATH YOU ARROGANT GIT!" She paused to breathe, "YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT. GOODNIGHT HARRY!"

Harry merely chuckled, "Oh come on Gin, it was a joke and you know you can't sleep without me."

Ginny was still fuming but she knew he was right and agreed.

Harry smirked and carried his wife bridal style up to bed. Ginny fell asleep ages ago, but Harry was lost in his thoughts, 'After every mistake and wrong turn, I must have done something right to deserve my family.' He thought to himself before drifting off into a well-deserved rest.

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I'll check for PMs and reviews every weekday from 4-7 pm Eastern Standard Time. **

**There will be more fanfiction throughout the next couple of months. I might be inactive during the summer but I promise never to leave a story unfinished. **

**I'll have a poll up sometime soon to figure out what my next fanfic will be. It won't be a one-shot, I just need a topic. So keep coming back to the fanfic. I'll start it soon… I solemnly swear I am up to no good. XD **

**Please review and criticize. Not too harsh though but I can handle friendly criticism. **

**How about a praise and a push? Something you like and something I should work on? Try that for me please. **

**Thanks again!  
_**

**- Lily XD**


End file.
